Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle configured to supply power to outside of the vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
There has been proposed a vehicle including a sensor for determining whether or not a vehicle is located indoors. In such a vehicle, different controls can be performed depending on either the vehicle is located indoors or outdoors. For example, an electrically-powered vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-228405 includes an environment detection sensor for detecting the vehicle's indoor/outdoor locations. A control unit of this vehicle drives an engine when it receives an outdoor signal from the environment detection sensor. On the other hand, the control unit stops the engine when it receives an indoor signal from the environment detection sensor. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-228405 discloses that the environment detection sensor includes an illuminance detector and a wind velocity detector.